


It's Our Paradise, It's Our Warzone

by KingTaran



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Mention, Captain America: Civil War Trailer, M/M, Tony and Steve are fighting, and then not fighting, fanfic therapy, i was angry so i wrote some fic, using the civil war trailer for some smut, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTaran/pseuds/KingTaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth.” </p><p>Steve stood up so fast Tony thought he was the one that was about to get punched.</p><p>“Hit me then.” Steve’s eyes weren’t mad. They were broken blues, but he still towered over Tony, body language angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Paradise, It's Our Warzone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and the title are inspired by the song Pillowtalk by Zayn. This song is sexy af yall. Zayn prolly a freak. Gotta get me one of thems! Haaaaaaaaa.
> 
> "My enemy, my ally. Prisoners. Then we're free, it's a thin line. I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure. Nobody but you, 'body but me. 'Body but us, bodies together."
> 
> tw epilepsy warning for this video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_3d6GntKbk
> 
> tumblr: taylorhecate

“Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth.” 

Steve stood up so fast Tony thought he was the one that was about to get punched.

“Hit me then.” Steve’s eyes weren’t mad. They were broken blues, but he still towered over Tony, body language angry.

Tony wanted to scream, wanted to crumble at Steve’s feet and beg for forgiveness, wanted to go fly into another wormhole. But it was too late. He couldn’t take anything back. He wouldn’t. This is how it had to be.

Be strong. Ha. He was weak. But he had to act strong.

Brown met blue, and Tony put on his best sneer.

“Fuck you, Rogers.” He turned to go, but a warm hand grabs his shoulder and turns him back around.

“I’m not letting you go anywhere Tony, until you tell me exactly why you’re doing this to us?” 

Tony fucking snapped.

“To us?! To us?! Oh, fuck you, Steve. The moment HE came back you were gone.”

Steve’s eyes softened.

“Tony, if you would have just talked-”

“No! No! You wanna know what the worst thing is, I saw the exact moment you chose him over me, but you didn’t have the balls to say it. You just ran off. Now here we are.” 

Tony was trying, and failing to stop the few tears that slid down his cheeks. Steve looked stunned, and the he took that chance to run away.

You’re so weak, Stark. 

Once again, a strong grip seized him. 

“I swear to fucking Christ, Rogers, if you don’t let me go-” Tony stops when he sees the dark look in Steve’s eyes. 

Steve pulls him close. They’re chest to chest, Steve gripping both of the inventor’s arms. It doesn’t hurt, but Steve’s never been anything but gentle with Tony. This rough treatment sparking arousal behind Tony’s eyes. Steve must have noticed, because his dark look turns hungry. 

God, he is so weak.

“Listen to me, Tony. I’m gonna take you back to your place, throw you down on that ridiculous bed of yours, and I am going to take you a part.” This is hotly whispered against Tony’s ear.

“Do you want that?”

“I-what?” Tony’s head is spinning, and oh god, he is so hard. 

“Do you want me to take you back to yours, open you up nice and rough, and then make you forget about everything that isn’t me?”

Tony’s legs wobble, and thank fuck Steve is gripping his arms so hard. 

“Yes, yes, please, Steve-”

“Shhh, Tony. I’ll take care of you.”

Steve straightens up, and still gripping one of Tony’s forearms, leads him out of the building.

-

Tony is quite literally thrown on his bed, and Steve climbs in after him, whipping his shirt of over his head. The inventor blatantly stares the perfection that is Steven Grant Rogers. Body cut more perfect than any jewel he could buy. 

“Still with me?” Steve asks, rubbing warm hands up and down Tony’s sides. 

“Y-yeah, will you kiss me?” Tony feels so dumb for asking, but he needs it so bad. He wants Steve to cover him completely, wash away all the ugliness that has come between them. Deep down he knows that tomorrow that nothing will have change. They’ll still be on opposite sides. James Barnes. Bucky, will still be next to Steve. Like he never left. Tony was just a seat warmer after all.

The kiss isn’t gentle. Steve angles Tony’s face exactly where he wants it, and practically burns Tony with how hot those kisses are. Filled with so much, too much, emotion. He can’t even tell if they’re positive or negative. 

Steve’s mouth burns its way to Tony’s jaw, sucking and nipping all the way to his ear. His hands creep up, and loosens the inventor’s tie. The shirt is ripped open, and Tony can hear the buttons clink off to different directions. 

That mouth suctions onto a nipple, and Tony wheezes. Arching up, he tries to get even closer. Steve doesn’t stay long, trailing down to rub his lips around the scars on Tony’s chest. 

Tony looks down, and Steve is looking right back at him. Blue eyes so blue, they cut right through Tony. Leaving him breathless, and grasping at nothing but bed sheets.

Steve continues to kiss down and lower, he drags Tony’s slacks and underwear down at the same time, and throws it all to the floor. The inventor is left in nothing but an unbuttoned shirt and a feeling that can only be described as vulnerability. 

Tony watches Steve eye his cock, and lick his lips. They make eye contact again, and he can’t help but gulp. The soldier smirks.

He sucks down Tony in one breath, and the inventor’s hands fly to Steve’s head. Not grabbing, just scratching lightly.

“Steve, Steve, ah, so good-” He can’t stop talking, can’t stop moaning. 

He feels a wet finger at his hole, and he absently wonders when Steve got lube. Not like it matters, he needed those thick fingers in him days ago.

Two, three fingers, and Tony wonders if he’ll ever be able to catch his breath. Steve ruthlessly pushing on his prostate, and Tony can’t help but fuck down on his fingers. 

Steve lifts his head from Tony’s cock, and watches his finger disappear in the inventor’s body.

“God, you take my fingers so good, Tony. You always did.” And if that doesn’t make Tony’s toes curl. 

“I want you, pl-please, Steve, I need it.” Tony will beg for this, he needs this too much. It’s pretty pitiful. 

“Of course you need it. You can’t go very long without me stretching that pretty hole of yours. Isn’t that right, babydoll?” Steve pressed in a little harder, and Tony lost it.

“Yes! I do, I need you! Jesus Christ, Steve, I can’t, I need-” Tony was cut off by Steve leaning down and kissing him hungrily. 

Steve sat up, and pulled his fingers out of Tony. Just stared for a moment. Taking in Tony’s disheveled hair, and flushed face. He did it long enough that Tony started to squirm, and was looking everywhere except at Steve.

Leaning over, Steve grabbed both of Tony’s wrist in one hand and pinned them above his head. 

Their breaths seemed to synchronize, and that’s when Steve begins to push into Tony. It’s a long, hot slide. Both me letting out long groans.

When Steve finally bottoms out, he rest his forehead on Tony’s, taking a second. Tony is so full, and it feels like a homecoming. He’s missed this. Having this. 

Tony can’t help the high strung noise he makes when Steve finally starts fucking him. It’s sweeter and hotter than any feeling, and he knows he doesn’t deserve it.

Gripping Tony’s wrist tighter, Steve picks up the pace, and each stroke is hard and filthy as the last. Exactly the way Tony likes to get fucked, with his dick rubbing against hard abs on every thrust.

True to his word, Steve was taking Tony a part, and putting him together at the same time.

“I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you. Ah, babydoll, you’re so good. Every time.” Steve is ranting, completely consumed by how hot, slick, and welcoming Tony’s body is.

Steve leans in closer, gives Tony the sweetest kiss, and it fucking breaks Tony. He can’t deal with sweet Steve, he can deal with hate sex, but this gentle shit. He’s coming between their stomachs, and Steve is not far behind.

Neither of them move, just resting their foreheads together, and sharing each other’s breath. 

Steve pulls out, and Tony shivers. He lays down next to him, and pulls the inventor to his chest.

“Why are you crying, Tony?” Steve’s voice a soft murmur. 

And it’s true. Tony is shaking with silent sobs. 

“I’ve just missed you so goddamn much. I hate all of this. I just want you to love me again.” 

“Oh, Tones. I will always love you, but we made our choices. Til one of us decides to drop it, we are gonna have to keep fighting.”

“I know, I know, but I just-” Tony can’t finish, he’s crying too hard. Clutching to Steve like a goddamn floaty, and he’s drowning in some shitty motel pool. 

“How about we just enjoy this moment, and talk business in the morning?”

Tony just nods, and Steve kisses his forehead.

-

Tony leaves before Steve wakes. Leaves his own fucking bed. He’s such a damn coward, but he knows that if he stays their “talk business” will just turn into another ugly fight. Full of low blows and heartache. He’d rather just remember last night as it was. Something beautiful covering something ugly. Old allies now enemies fucking to forget a future full of hard truths and realities. He steps out into the early morning New York bustle, and heads to get coffee.

-

“God, Buck, I thought if I didn’t treat him with ‘kid gloves’ he’d respond better, but I think all I did was drive him further away.”

“Well, what did the note he left you say?” Bucky leans in to watch Steve read the note.

“I love you so much it hurts. No matter what happens from here on out, believe that. Love, Tony.” 

“I think it’s a step.”

“Yeah, but he’s not here with me. With us.” Steve hangs his head.

“This isn’t exactly the best time to fix a relationship, Stevie.”

“I know, I know, but what if whatever happens makes it so we can’t ever fix it?”

Bucky runs his metal fingers over Steve’s cheek, and sighs.

“I don’t know Stark, but he seems to be the type to always try and make it work. Even if it gets him killed.” Steve thinks Bucky says it somewhat fondly. How about that?

“Ha. Yeah. That’s Tony. I just want this all to be over. I don’t want to lose him. I don’t want to lose anyone.”

“We’ll get there. If anyone can get his team back together it’s Captain America!” Bucky says dramatically.

“Oh god, shut up!” Steve pushes him away, laughing. Bucky laughs too, and this is good. This is great. 

Better even, would be Tony laughing right along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had a shit night. I was (am) p fucking mad, fam. So I came home, took off my bra, and wrote some goddamn smut. #fanfictherapy
> 
> I dunno, man...I kinda wanna do a sequel. I might have to wait til I get mad again lmfaoooo
> 
> if ya wanna talk about it follow my ass on tumblr: taylorhecate


End file.
